


Motherlover

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is The Mom Friend, Obi-Wan Regrets Everything and Then Nothing and Then Everything Again, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Clones Worry About Obi-Wan, The Clones love Obi-Wan, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Condolences to Mace WinduWith Obi-Wan being relocated to Coruscant for the foreseeable future, the 212th & the 501st have to put their concerns aside and say goodbye to the General.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 20
Kudos: 341





	Motherlover

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how close I came to titling this story "MILF" but that felt a little too sexy for this one so I ended up taking inspiration from the song Motherlover by The Lonely Island...and then listened to a bunch of their songs on repeat while writing this.

When Anakin awoke to find himself laying in his bed on the Vigilance alone he knew exactly where he could find his mate. He forced himself up with a yawn and trudged out of his quarters and down the corridor towards the kitchen clad only in a pair of navy blue sleep pants and slippers, all the while scratching at his hip and rubbing sleep from his eyes. The 501st and 212th had recently received orders to proceed with an intelligence mission to Hosnian Prime; their first mission since learning about Obi-Wan's condition and the Council had forbidden him from joining them. So, in an effort to spend as much time with their friends as possible, Anakin and Obi-Wan had been staying on board the ship with the clones as they counted down the days. Sure enough, as Anakin entered the kitchen he found his mate standing over the counter in the process of mixing batter for something. The Alpha smiled and stepped up behind him, snaking his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and pressing up against him, resting his head against his mate's shoulder, "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," Obi-Wan replied with a soft smile. "Do you mind passing me that spatula? I was thinking I could make everyone some breakfast."  
  
Anakin looked back over his shoulder. Next to the oven in a small container was the red and yellow spatula. "Sure thing Lil'Mama." He said and reached for it.   
  
Obi-Wan, on the other hand, froze. "What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
"Lil'Mama. Get it? Because you're little and-"  
  
"I'm 5'10, Anakin!"   
  
"Little," Anakin repeated and with his quest for the spatula temporarily on hold he took advantage of their position to let his hands slide down and rest over his mate's stomach. It was still flat but it was beginning to grow softer there and soon it would start to swell. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Right now? Annoyed that you would use that nickname." The Omega replied with an eye roll. "Considering _this_ is your fault."  
  
"My fault? I seem to recall you were more than happy to contribute. I think I still have some of the scratches in my back."  
  
"Assuming you are correct and it happened that night on Naboo." It wasn't as if their copulating was so few and far between that an exact time and date of conception could be easily pinned down. Anakin's insistence that it had happened that night while they were visiting Padme, It just wasn't rational. It could have happened on Naboo in the fields, on the Vigilance in the shower, at the temple in their shared quarters, any time really. They had a very active sex life that was not going to be slowing down any time soon. "I still blame you. You and your hyper fertile seed that can break through years of suppressants."   
  
Anakin kept on grinning and pressed a couple of small kisses to the back of Obi-Wan's neck, "I like the nickname." He said and he was unwilling to surrender it so easily. "You could call me something."  
  
"And just what am I supposed to call you?" Obi-Wan asked. "Big Daddy?"   
  
If the devious spark in Anakin's eyes was anything to go off of then that was exactly what his mate could call him. Before he could give Obi-Wan a verbal response, however, someone cleared their throat. The couple turned around to see Jesse standing in the doorway looking as if he would rather take a blaster shot to the face than deal with whatever he'd just walked in on. All he had wanted was some caf for Kriff's sake! "Um." He mumbled. "I'll just go..."   
  
" _ **Jesse wait! No-**_ " Obi-Wan called after him and attempted to shove his mate off of him to no avail. Anakin remained frozen in place, too stunned to move in the slightest as his mate squirmed and protested in his grasp. "I can't win with you people!" 

* * *

If Jesse had let what he had seen that morning slip to any of his brothers, none of them brought it up. At least to Obi-Wan's face. He was certain that behind closed doors the troops were grinning and giggling about it. Oh well. There wasn't much that he could do in that case. Correction; there wasn't much that he could do to the _clones_ in that case. Anakin, on the other hand, he could certainly make sleep on the couch once the mission was cleared and his mate was back home with him. So much for welcome home sex and cuddles. The day progressed without much incident; Anakin and Ahsoka helped him move his belongings (little as they were) from the Vigilance to the hanger where it could be moved to his and Anakin's apartment later (no one wanted to do that immediately. Obi-Wan wanted to spend as much time around the troops as he could before they left) and everyone else proceeded business as usual. At one point as Obi-Wan was walking down one of the corridors when he bumped into Commander Cody. 

"General," The Commander greeted him. "We know that it is going to be a while before we speak with you in person again and...well I speak for everyone when I say that we're going to miss you. Miss being there for-" Well, it was not as if they were going to miss many things for just a couple of weeks this early on in the pregnancy but every moment of it was still going to be painful.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed sadly, "We all have to make sacrifices but I'm not going anywhere and neither are they. We'll be here when you get back-."  
  
"Will you?" Cody asked. "Some of the guys started reading, you know. About birth. It doesn't sound...it doesn't sound fun."  
  
"It isn't." That was for damn sure. But, if Obi-Wan took care of himself and proceeded with caution by attending regular appointments with doctors on Coruscant, he was confident that things would progress smoothly. "But it's worth it." And it would be worth it when he was holding his and Anakin's pup; this adorable little thing that Obi-Wan could only picture with sandy blond hair and sweet blue eyes, a miniature version of his father. The Commander shifted awkwardly, "Cody?"  
  
When Cody spoke again he did so in a voice that was so soft that Obi-Wan almost couldn't hear him, "You could die, Sir." He murmured. "You could die and none of us could be there to-" The Commander trailed off. Even when they were speaking hypothetically, he still could not bring himself to finish that statement.   
  
"I'm not going to die." Obi-Wan assured him. "You know me, my death is going to be dramatic and over the top. Childbirth isn't taking me out." Perhaps that was the incorrect thing to say because Cody's eyes widened and all of the blood drained from his face. Note to self: when trying to console your friend, who has little to no experience with birth, that you and your child will be perfectly fine, do not mention your intentions to go out in a blaze of glory. In fact, don't mention any other methods of death at all. Just drop the concept entirely. Obi-Wan sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around his second-in-command, pulling him into a gentle hug. It was unusual for him to show such affection with his men but Cody looked and sounded like he needed it. "At the first sign of any complications, I'll let you know."   
  
It took Cody a second to react but, sure enough, Obi-Wan felt a pair of arms snaking around his middle and Cody buried his face in his General's shoulder. It was...oddly cute. Kriff, the hormones were getting to the Jedi already. "We would appreciate that," Cody said softly. "Mom."   
  
"Mom?" Obi-Wan repeated.   
  
Cody hesitantly pulled back, "Is...that not correct?" He asked. "General Skywalker said "Mom" was an title of excellence."  
  
Of course he did. Still, Obi-Wan smiled a little, "No, it's...it's alright." Under the circumstances, he didn't see a problem with letting Cody call him mom. It was probably just a one time thing anyway. 

* * *

The day ended in the hanger. Anakin walked with his mate down the ramp from the ship, holding onto his arm the entire time. Both of them knew that this was just a routine mission, one that would be easily resolved within a matter of weeks, but it was going to be the first time that Obi-Wan had been apart from the Alpha for an extended period of time since they first mated. To say that it was making them both understandably anxious was an understatement. Obi-Wan leaned into his mate's touch, "You'll remember to update me as things progress?"  
  
"Yes," Anakin promised him. "I trust you'll do the same?"  
  
"Yes, but you know it's only going to be a few weeks. I can't imagine anything huge happening while you're gone." Then again, seeing as this child was a Skywalker it would make sense for the baby to try and make things as complicated as possible.   
  
The Alpha just shrugged, "I know but you're my mate and you're carrying my pup. I want to be there for all that. Even the boring moments and the gross moments."  
  
"Aren't you the romantic?"  
  
"Isn't that why you picked me?" Anakin retorted. "Well, that and my nine-inch cock."   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk at that, "It didn't hurt." 

They had just made it to the bottom of the ramp when a voice called out from behind them. "General!" The couple turned around to see a small crowd assembled at the top of the ramp. Cody and Rex stood front and center, their clone brothers assembled behind them and peaking over their shoulders at the pair of Jedi. Cody gestured back at the crowd gathered behind him, "Some of the men wanted to say goodbye to you in person."   
  
"I can see that." The Omega said with an amused smile. "I'm going to miss you all."  
  
Rex approached his friend slowly and extend his arms out, offering him a hug. Obi-Wan did not see any reason to object so he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the Commander's shoulders and returning the hug. It would have been a sweet and tender moment had Rex not utter two words to him, "Bye Mom."

Obi-Wan went completely stiff and he heard Anakin snicker but neither of them said anything. Rex took a step back and moved off to the side, allowing another one of the troopers to have their turn saying goodbye. Kix stepped forward next, throwing his arms around the General and nuzzling against him, "Bye Mom!"  
  
Trapper didn't wait for the medic to finish his hug before he surged forward to embrace his General for himself, "Bye Mom!"

At least twenty soldiers stood gathered on the ramp to the Vigilance patiently waiting their turn to say their goodbyes to the General and, presumably, address him by his new title. While Anakin was not outright laughing, Obi-Wan could sense his amusement through their bond. In the end he was lucky that the Council had insisted on a Jedi presence for the mission because if he had been staying at home that night, Obi-Wan would have killed him for this. 


End file.
